


Give You What You Like

by coffeeandcyanide



Series: Give You What You Like [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, I'm sorry Nico, M/M, OOC, There's not going to be a happy ending in this series, im butchering their characters for this story, my poor baby Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcyanide/pseuds/coffeeandcyanide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy opened his eyes and smirked at the son of Hades, who went weak in the knees and trembled. </p><p>That was when Nico realized just how fucked he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give You What You Like

**Author's Note:**

> I did not want to write this.  
> The title is from the Avril lavigne song give you what you like.

Nico lay beside Percy in the Hades cabin.  The curtains were open and the moonlight was touching Percy’s strong and graceful frame. The sheen of sweat on his tired body was making him glow.

Nico’s eyes traced the ribs of the boy sharing his bed. He was itching to touch Percy’s collarbones. His hands want to trace delicate patterns on that beautiful skin.

But he couldn’t.

**

 

The first time this happened, Percy and Annabeth had fought rather violently in front of the whole camp.

He had called her a bitch and she had broken his nose.

The whole camp had been shocked seeing their star couple fight.

But the biggest shock came to Nico at precisely 12:34 AM, when a knock on his door announced a sobbing, heartbroken Percy.

Percy had dropped into Nico’s arms, crying uncontrollably, choking out that Annabeth and he were probably done.

 

Nico, wanting to comfort Percy, had taken him to his own bed and placed Percy’s head in his lap. He had stroked Percy’s hair, rubbed circles in his back and hugged him till Percy calmed down a bit.

At precisely 1:46 AM, Percy had pushed himself out of Nico’s arms and blinked at him, with his mouth opening and closing dumbly, like a goldfish.

Percy had then lurched forward and kissed Nico. On the mouth. Hard.

And Nico had kissed back dazedly.

At 2:07 AM, as Nico lay breathless beneath Percy, he had realized that he was fucked.

 

**

 The next day, the star couple had kissed and made up, in _front of the whole camp_ as Nico watched and tried not to puke.

 

He flushed his toilet way more times than he cared to remember that night.

**

 

The second time this happened, Nico was tired from a day of training. His bones were exhausted and his mind was swimming in a pool of aching dizziness.

 

He had walked out of his cabin bathroom to see Percy stretched out on his bed, his eyes closed.

 

He had taken a moment to ogle at the beauty on his bed. Percy’s shirt had ridden up, exposing part of his strong, toned stomach. His arms looked so _strong._ His dark hair spilled on Nico’s even darker pillows like shadows.

 

Then Percy opened his eyes and smirked at the son of Hades, who went weak in the knees and trembled.

 

That was when Nico realized just _how_ fucked he was.

 

 

That night, as Percy’s hands pressed him into the bed, absolutely restricting his motions, not letting him move even a centimeter, he realized that he didn’t _care_ how fucked he was.

He just wanted more of this. More of these sweet nothings Percy whispered into his ears. More of these gentle touches as Percy fucked him oh so roughly. More of these crescent shaped love bites that Percy bit into his collarbones and chest and back, uncaring of how they marked him as the green-eyed boy’s while Percy remained Annabeth’s.  Just as distant as he was when he fell into Tartarus.

 

**

 

The third time it happened, Nico almost said I love you.

 

He almost said it to the boy who obviously didn’t care.

 

The third time it happened, Nico almost started crying as he felt Percy’s teeth grazing his skin.

 

The third time it happened, he accidentally summoned skeletons.

 

The third time it happened, Jason found out.

 

They were training and Jason saw the beautiful, dark purple bruise marking Nico just below his ribs.

The anger in his eyes when he understood the little _arrangement_ that Percy had with Nico, without actually taking the younger boy’s permission, terrified Nico. He _begged_ Jason to not confront Percy.

 

He promised Jason that he was okay with it.

 

He laughed it off.

 

Jason’s lips had pressed into a thin line, his scar showing more prominently when Percy had shown up in the arena with Annabeth, all smiles and joy.

 

Both Nico and Jason had turned around.

 

Jason glared at Percy and Nico held Jason’s hand, ready to shadow travel them out of there if Jason decided to beat Percy up.

 

Jason didn’t.

 

He instead challenged Percy to spar with him and _accidentally_ broke Percy’s wrist.

Jason was chased by owls the whole week.

 

**

 

The fourth time it happened, Nico couldn’t hold the word vomit.

 

He sighed an ‘I love you’ before he even realized what he was saying.

 

Percy had pulled out of him with a gasp and pushed away from him.

 

He had pulled his clothes on quickly and ran out, stumbling on his feet.

 

Nico had taken out his secret stash of wine and drunk himself incoherent when Jason found him.

 

He was a sobbing, whimpering mess, his voice breaking when he asked Jason if Percy would _ever_ love him back

 

Jason had held him all night, whispering over and over again, “You deserve better than him, Nico. You deserve more.”

He had stayed awake in Jason’s arms all night.

 

He hated himself because if he had kept his stupid mouth shut, _if only_ he had stayed quiet, it would have been Percy by his side, not Jason.

 

He _needed_ Percy.

 

After shooing Jason away from his cabin, he had looked around camp for Percy and apologized for the last night.

Percy had accepted his apology and made Nico shadow travel back to cabin three.

 

Percy fucked him better than ever that day.

 

 He raked his nails on Nico’s back as Nico moaned against his skin.

 

He dug his fingers into Nico’s shoulders so hard, as he fucked him ruthlessly, that his skin broke.

 

He held Nico down so hard that his hipbones had Percy’s hands imprinted on them for days.

 

The best part, however, were the hickeys sprinkled on his neck and collarbones.

 

Jason didn’t talk to Nico for a week.

 

When he did, he shouted at Nico and Nico broke down.

 

Why didn’t Jason _understand_??

 

All he wanted was to be LOVED!!

 

**

 

By now, he was used to being Percy’s dirty little secret.  He didn’t mind. He kept on repeating this lie, promising to himself that if he repeated it often enough, it would be true.

 

Nico wasn’t too great at lying to himself.

 

Percy fucked him whenever Annabeth left camp or they had a fight. And Annabeth didn’t know. Or maybe she did and just didn’t care.

 

Nico hated how less this bothered him.

 

All he wanted was for Percy to continue fucking him the way he did. Rough, hard, and hot.

 

He didn’t care enough about himself to ask Percy to stop, even if it broke his heart everyday to see the couple and wish it was he holding Percy’s hand instead of Annabeth.

 

He was _so_ self destructive, he realized, as he leaned over the boy he loved and whispered softly in his ear

 

“Fuck me again, Jackson.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I did not want to write this. but.... if any of you liked it, please do leave kudos and comments. constructive criticism, as always, is appreciated. if you want to tell me that you hate me or something, go right ahead. even I hate myself right now. *tired sigh* anyway, thanks for reading this.  
> Read on Tumblr at Cyanidewrites


End file.
